Arianna Petrova - The Girl in Hiding
by bluebell2107
Summary: Arianna Petrova is Tatia petrova twin sister and has been in hiding ever since her sister death. What happens when she finally finds the originals and makes herself know to them and which one does she really miss. OC and one of the originals pairings. My first story and i suck at the summaries so please read inside.
1. Reunited

**So this is my first tvd fic so please be nice**

Arianna pov (back when the originals where just turned into vampires sometime in the 1000s)

I just woke up from being stabbed in the chest by the only person left that I trusted, as soon as I woke up the witch Ayana said this, "Arianna I have just turned you into a vampire it was the only way to keep you safe after Esther killed Tatia and then your family I assumed they will come for you so I did what I could, I promised your mother to keep you and Tatia safe but I'm sorry I could only help one of you." After that she told me all about vampires and I completed the transition.

Present Day

I spent my whole existence trying to find the originals, there was one original that I knew I had to find and I spent my whole life looking for them. I am guessing they all thought that I was dead along with my family. And it is hard to let them know that you exist without any other vampire finding out. I could not take the risk to be miss taken as a doppelganger, once Katherine turned it was even more important as everyone knew that Klaus wanted her dead. I soon found out about Elena but she was human, and from what I hear she was turned by my best friend Rebekah, if Elena pissed Bekah off it was her own mistake.

There were rumours of the originals staying in Mystic Falls, since I was born there I thought that it was only fitting that we meet again there.

When I reached mystic falls I decided that I would find their house, but knowing them it was probably a mansion. I knew that if anyone saw me they would think I was Elena so I had to disguise myself. I wore a black wig with wavy hair and put in some blue contacts, I knew that it wasn't much and you would still see the resemblance but it was all I had.

The day before

I had found a Lamborghini dealership. I went in and pretended to browse, when finally a sales man came up to me I compelled him to give me a Lamborghini urus in blood red for free.

When everything was ready I hopped in and drove with one destination Mystic falls I probably could have bought it as over the years you can collect a lot of money, granted not all of it is honestly earned but it just is more fun this way.

Present day again…

I went to find the mayors house because they probably knew where the originals where. Over the years I watched this town very closely because I knew that Klaus would eventually come here for his doppelganger and even if the doppelganger left they would come back to break his hybrid curse. I also knew about the secret counsel, I knew which people where on vervain, who knew about vampires, werewolves, hybrids, witches or anything else. I always hated Tatia for going after Elijah and Klaus it was what got her killed and eventually lead to the petrova doppelgangers and there where the reason I had to disguise myself.

I knew I had to get myself invited into most of the houses in this town, I thought the mayors would be a perfect start considering they were Lockwoods aka werewolves.

I found my way to the Lockwood estate and knocked on the door, I was welcomed by the Mayor and she asked if she could help me

I answered by saying "I'm sorry for coming here but I am new to town and I am looking for a house and I was told that you may know where it was."

"Um ok why don't you come in and I will help you as much as I can." The Mayor replied.

For someone who knows about vampires she should really be careful about who she lets in. "ok thanks."

"So which family lives where you want to go?"

"They are the Mikaelsons."

She tensed up when I said their name, I knew she knew they were vampires she probably thought that I didn't know about vampires and I was walking into my death. "I have known them for a long time, but I haven't see them in ages." I was trying to subtlety let on that I knew what they were.

"Um, sure I will tell you where they live but before you go would you like something to drink like tea or coffee?" She asked

"Sure, coffee would be nice." I replied

She then left for the kitchen, I looked around the room I was in, then I heard someone coming down the stairs when I saw who it was I realised it was the wolf turned hybrid I think his name was Tyler.

Soon Mrs Lockwood re-entered the room with two coffees in her hand, she gave one to me. Just as I was about to take a sip I smirked and Mrs Lockwood saw this and her heartbeat started to rise. I smelled the vervain in the coffee so I guess she understood what I was saying when I told her I knew the Mikaelsons.

"You know that if you want to see if someone's a vampire don't put vervain in their drink we can smell it instantly, but I want you to know I am no threat to this town I am just here for some unfinished business." I told her that as I really did hate killing humans.

After that she told me where the house was and she seemed to relax a bit.

When I reached the house I vampire sped off to the side of the house to see who was inside, I heard all of the originals in there but there were also three more and I think it was the Salvatores and Little Miss Gilbert. I started to take off my disguise so that they would recognise me.

I got into the house and started speeding around the room they were in snapping the necks of Damon, Stephen and Elena. As I was snapping Elena's neck I let them see me. Klaus then started to speed off to me and put his hand around my neck while whispering "Katherina" but I heard it, but I grabbed his hand and started twisting it off of my neck saying, "My dear Niklaus it is wrong to attack a lady, and I am not Katharine." I said the last bit with anger in my voice. All of the originals stared at me in shock, probably because I was stronger than Klaus rather than I said I wasn't Kathrine

"Tatia?" Elijah stated with a questioning tone.

"Guess again" Is all I said, I would have thought that at least one of them who recognise me.

"Arianna is that you?" it was Kol who spoke this time.

"Ding, Ding, Ding 100 points to Kol for getting the answer right!" I replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Arianna how are you alive I thought Mikael killed you along with your family?" Kol asked again, he was always my favourite brother, I think I had a thing for him but I would never admit it.

"Well you see I fled before he could get to me while the witch Ayana took me in but within a week I left and went into hiding from Mikael, then because I have been tracking you guys down my entire existence and because I was always keeping tabs on Mystic Falls I found out Mikael was dead and you guys were living here so I decided to make myself known to you all." I answered back.

"Who turned you?" It was Elijah who spoke up.

"I must have left that part out, when Ayana took me in she told me that she made a deal with my mother to keep me safe and she said that because Mikael would try to kill me so she went to your mother before Klaus killed her and went and found out how she created you and then turned me, I am an original." I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell them this.

"This is amazing I have my best friend back." I heard Rebekah's voice for the first time that I had been here.

I went over to Rebekah and hugged her and said, "it is good to have you back too after 1000 years of searching."

"Wait you only came for Rebekah!" It was Kol who said this and I was sure there was a hint of Jealousy in his voice.

"No silly I came back for all of you." Emphasising and the you part, although I was glad to see them all again I really had missed Kol because we always played together with Rebekah I would help them prank their older brothers while they would help me prank Tatia.

"So Arianna where are you staying?" Klaus asked me.

"Oh I only got into town today and first on my agenda was to find you guys and beat you in a fight!" I said the last part in a mocking tone knowing he was meant to be the most feared creature on earth and for a girl to beat him was just funny.

Klaus laughed sarcastically at my comment and said, "Well before you said that I was willing to let you stay here but know I won't."

I smiled back at him and said, "Oh its fine I can easily find somewhere to stay, and I am surprised you haven't got rid of all the vervain in this town, leaving like no one to feed on." I was joking of course as I haven't drank from the vain in ages I only use blood bags, I would go on the bunny diet but I need all my strength and I can control my thirst.

"If you are going to stay in this town you can't feed on humans it has to be blood bags." Elijah spoke up; I wasn't surprised he said that considering all his morals.

"Oh I was only joking I only feed from blood bags." I replied

"Um, Arianna you can still stay here if you want just ignore Nik we all do anyway." It was Kol who said this and I was glad because I really wasn't sure where else I would go.

"Yeah Arianna you can me and Kol would be fine if you stayed here." It was Rebekah who said this like the true friend she is.

"Um that would great you two are great friends, um from what I hear you mother Ester is back from the dead and well I would love to see her and bury the hatchet because I know she never liked my sister very much I mean it got her killed in the end." When I said the word friends I saw Kol flinch, maybe he had thought that we were more than friends I had too when we were all human.

"Yeah she is busy at the moment but you can see her in the morning" it was Finn the replied I was kind of startled by his voice considering it was the first thing he said this entire time.

"Ok but I need to be out of here before those three wake up because I don't want them to know that I exist just yet."

"Why don't I show to you room and find you some clothes, while they deal with them." Rebekah told me, she really was my best friend.

"Well I have a suitcase in my trunk because I was going to get someone to give me their house but considering virtually everyone has vervain in their system that is going to be a little harder than I thought."

"Why don't I come get with you" She answered back, with that we left the house.

We reached my car soon considering it was all the way down the long drive way Rebekah said that I should drive it up to the garage.

While we were in the car Rebekah said "well you certainly have an eye for the better cars." We just laughed at this.

She took me to the room that I would be staying in and we had a long catch up chat, eventually she left and I just fell asleep happy with how the day had turned out.

* * *

**So that was my first chapter, this is my first ff story so please be nice**

**please review and the more reviews there the faster the next upload.**


	2. Bennetts and Petrovas

**ok so there is no excuse to why i haven't uploaded in like a week but i hope this makes up for it**

**So thanks for all the reviews here is the next chapter, some of the things in the show didn't happen like – Alaric is still alive and didn't become crazy, Elena is a vampire Rebekah drove them off the bridge, Esther really did want them to stay alive and be family.**

**Arianna p.o.v**

When I woke up I started to panic but that was only for a moment, as I soon realised where I was and relaxed. I started to think about all of the events of the day before. I was pretty happy that I had found what I had been looking for 100 years; I had my best friends back.

I left the room I had slept in; I went looking for some breakfast when I finally reached the kitchen. I saw Rebekah and Kol having a chat and drinking from blood bags. As I walked into the room Kol started to smile and said, "Morning, did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah great, softest bed in the world, hey can I have a blood bag I'm starving." I asked

Rebekah got up and walked towards the fridge and got out a bag and then she threw it at me I caught it and started to drink from it. "So what are we doing today, do I get the grand tour of Mystic Falls?" I asked eagerly

"No you can't leave the house what if someone sees you and thinks your Elena, former blood bag." Kol said.

"Oh yeah what did baby doppelganger do that was so bag that you killed her Bekah?" I asked really wanting to know.

"Well there were many reasons but mostly because I absolutely hate her and she tried to kill us all." I was all Bekah said.

"Ok about the doppelganger twin situation, I can disguise myself, how do you think you guys never heard of me, I am sure word would get around about a doppelganger. I have contacts and wigs, look I will show you." After that I left for my room and put on my black wig and blue contacts.

When I went to my room I put in my contacts and put on my black wig, then I used make up to disguise myself. I left my room to go and find Kol and Bekah in the kitchen. On my walk Klaus was walking by and I just smiled at him and he had a confused look on his face probably because I didn't look like myself but he knew it was me. When I reached the kitchen Rebekah just stared in utter astonishment and Kol smiled.

"Well no one will recognise you now and I am sure you have better taste in clothes than doppleganger wench so we can go and party." Rebekah said

"Yeah, lets party but first I want to meet some people like bonnie the Bennet witch, all the Bennetts were my friends until Elena came along I had to leave here and never saw another Bennet again, but then I have been watching this town very closely for a long time now."

"Um well you see she doesn't like us very much us meaning originals, so I don't think we are welcome." Kol said

"Nonsense I knew her mum and her Grams and Great Grams all the way up to Ayana she will love me, come one lets go and I am invited in to Sheila's house so obviously her Grams trust me." I said and with that well all left. We got in my car and I drove them towards Bonnie's house but stopped a couple of roads away. "Ok so you guys will have to stay here if she sees you she won't talk to me so I get out here, stay here until I return."

Vampire sped all the way to the porch and rang the doorbell, waiting for bonnie to answer. The door finally opened, and she looked at me confused.

"Hello Bonnie."

"Wait who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Oh Bonnie you know who I am you Grams told you all about me just like she did with your mother."

"Arianna?"

"Ha you do know who I am and I am guessing you know me story?"

"Oh yes, Grams told me that you could be trusted and I have to help you."

"Well I am sorry for loss and I don't need anything from you, I am lead to believe that you know about Ayana from Klaus, well I made a promise to her that I would take care of her children and all her descendants, I am so sorry that you never have met me before but as soon as Elena was born and I realized that she was a doppleganger I had to leave I mean no one could see that we looked the same, and if you ever want to know I am in contact with your mother so it you ever need any information on her I would be welcome to give it to you, I there anything you want to ask?"

"Why did you come back Grams told me that you would never return?"

"I meant that as only in her life time, truth be told I am back for the original family, Kol and Bekah are my best friends, I only came by as I believed that you should know I was back and I will always protect you and would appreciate it if you told no one that I am back but they will all find out soon."

"Well that great and I will tell no one but I will not invite you in ever."

"Well your grams obviously didn't tell you this part, one of you ancestors put a spell on me where I would always be welcome in the home of a Bennett so obviously you ancestors trust me anyway if you ever want to remove the spell you just come and tell me and I will give you the removal spell but I want you to know that if you don't want me in your house I won't come in, well that's all I have to say so I will leave now."

Bonnie closed the door and I started to walk away when I turned the corner of her street I saw Kol and Bekah standing there. "Where you listening?"

"Maybe," was all Kol said.

"Idiots, well so now that's all done I think it is time that we all go party." I told them and they nodded their heads in agreement.

We got into my and I started to drive. "So what's the best place in town?"

"Um the grill" Bekah said

"So I guess we go there" I replied and Bekah started giving me directions to where we had to go.

We finally reached the place, we walked inside and I asked Kol to go and get us some shots while I and Bekah made our way to the pool table and started playing. Soon Kol came back and we started to talk and play.

About an hour later Damon and Elena and Stephen walked in, they then turned their heads towards us all looking at me. Boy this is going to be interesting I will I stop them from recognising me as Elena's look alike.

They started to walk over and Damon said "Do I know you because you look really familiar?"

"Um no but we were just leaving we didn't realise that they let just anyone in here, bye."

And with that we left and made our way back to the mansion.

**i hope you liked it and i will try to write more often **

**please review remember the more reviews there are the faster i will update**


	3. dinner party good or bad

**Just wanted to say thanks to all my followers and favoriters**

Ariannapov

On the way back to the house we didn't talk much but I knew that I wanted to be seen in this town that the residents who new enough needed to know about finally reached the house and as we were getting out and walking to go up to the house Kol grabbed my hand and asked, "Arianna can we please talk?"

"Yeah sure, do you want to go somewhere else?" I asked I was hoping I knew what he wanted to talk about.

"It needs to be private so can we go somewhere?" he said that be gesturing to put his hands around my waist, I just nodded and with that we sped off far away.

Once we reached the middle of the woods Kol started to talk, "Ok so I am not sure what to say as I haven't felt like this in a long while well I haven't felt like this since we were human." I was getting butterflies in my stomach and if my heart could beat it would have beat right out of my chest.

"Look I think I know what you are going to say and well I think I feel the same." I said this because I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Really, Arianna I think I love you I know I felt strong feelings for you when we were human and being vamps that's intensified I want to be with you."

All I could feel was happiness, I knew he wanted me to say something back but I was speechless so I did the only thing I could, I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, I first he didn't respond out of pure shock but then he responded and kissed me back.

After a while Kol pulled away and said, "Wow, that was amazing better than I ever imagined but I think we should get back, we can continue in my room though?" he said with his classic smirk. I hit him on the arm playfully and replied, "Yes." That was all I said as nothing more needed to be said.

When we got back to the house we both just went straight to Kol's bedroom and sat on his bed for just a moment and signalled to ask if the rest would hear us. He replied, "No Klaus had spells put on our rooms so we were free to do whatever we want. "Even my room." I asked

"Sorry no, because sometimes Klaus likes to keep hostages in there so needs to hear if they are trying to escape, but if you want I can ask him to put it on your room too as you will be staying here with us won't you?" He asked he sounded hopeful

"I am afraid I am only leaving when you kick me out only you." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. With that he leaned in for a kiss and we had a very hot make out session, only that nothing more. We ended up talking about how are lives had been. After I while we fell asleep me lying in Kol's arms, I felt truly at home so the first time in a thousand years.

I awoke to the sunlight burning my skin so I quickly speed of to a corner and then shouted at Kol for him to wake up. "Arianna what's wrong?" He said looking around to find me and then he did.

"My ring it's gone" I said in pure terror. Kol quickly got up and started searching frantically, he finally found it and gave it to me and I put it on.

"How did it come off," I asked

"I don't know it must have just happened; let's go down for some breakfast I am starving." I nodded still slightly shocked.

"Ok get me a bag of Bpositive." I sad trying to act fine

"No you are coming down with me."

"Fine but now you are going to be punished." I said with a cheeky smile.

When we got down stairs I saw there was everyone apart from Finn down there, I decided it should tell them now

"I want you to invite Damon, Elena, Stephen Caroline, bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler, Matt and Alaric for dinner I want them to know who I am and if anyone isn't there you threaten someone they love or tell them someone they want to meet is going to be there, if not one of you will regret it maybe it will be you Klaus who know what I could do to Caroline or you Elijah I know where Katherine is and I know you love her it would be very easy to capture her she is stupid and would defo think I am Elena (I then did a Elena impersonation) but I wouldn't do anything to Bekah or Kol seeing as it wasn't their fault that my sister and family was murdered because of you." They were taken aback by my outburst but I think they deserved it

"Fine but if you hurt Caroline I will kill you white oak stake or not." Klaus said

"That's amazing but you can't because I would not let you anywhere near my heart and you can't dagger me because I stole all the daggers and ash, that was one thing that was very important, couldn't have my friends being daggered by you are those humans the amount of times they daggered you is just pathetic you guys need to be more careful. Oh and I will get Bonnie here we are friends after all but I was friends with all her ancestors all the way to Ayana."

"Wait Baby Bennet is your friend so she would help you?" Klaus asked

"Yes but I will never get her to do your dirty work I will protect her it was the promise I made to Ayana after all. Always protect my descendants and keep the Bennet blood line going." I replied to Klaus.

"Ok I just you guys all better get started, Kol come on we are going out for fun." And with that we left leaving the rest inside.

**Ok so I hope you liked this chapter**


	4. tequila shots

**Ok so you have like every right to hate me for not writing in like ages but my laptop was confiscated the day after my last update so I only got it back today so I decided to write another chapter**

Arianna's p.o.v

I and Kol got into my car and started down their driveway, it was incredibly long. "So what can we do for fun around here?"

"Well we can go to the grill but that basically is it."

"But we have already been there." I moaned there had to be something else to do.

"I know but if big brother Salvatore is there I can annoy him."

"About that why do you hate him so much?"

"Well he snapped my neck stabbed me and well he is a complete douche bag."

With this I burst out laughing, "Baby vamp beat you!"

"Oh shut up"

"No this is too funny."

By now we had reached the grill and we were walking inside when Kol asked me what I wanted to drink.

"Tequila shots, meet me at the pool table with loads of shots we are going to party."

I went over to the pool table and started to set up a game of pool, I was thinking of all the fun we were going to have.

"So what game are we playing?" Kol asked

"Ah it is a drinking game, we will play pool and every time we score we have to drink a shot, at the end we will see who drunk the most and they win."

"How do we know when the game is finished?"

"Oh Kol, we finish when we want to go back home."

"Game on Arianna you are going down."

"You wish, I am gonna beat you."

And with that we started to play. I really was having fun I mean having your best friends back is amazing and when you have a crush on one of them and they feel the same way, it just make you feel on top of the moon

It was thirty minutes into the game (I was winning) when the night seemed to get a lot worse, Damon, Stephen, Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Jeremy walked in. I was so annoyed here I was having so much fun with Kol then they come and how he will defiantly want to annoy them. Perfect night ruined.

"Let the games begin." Kol said

I turned to look at him and saw he was looking at them lot. Luckily they still hadn't noticed us yet.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked Kol.

"We will ignore them and continue playing one of them will eventually come up to us." He said, I was secretly pleased this meant we could play and have fun.

"Maybe we should listen in to what they are saying?" I asked ne nodded in agreement.

And with that we started to listen while playing or game so we didn't look too suspicious.

"So any idea why Klaus called u over to his mansion?" Stephen asked them all.

"Nope, none." Caroline answered.

"Well considering he is obsessed with you Blondie maybe you could persuade him into telling you." Damon said.

"Why do I always have to be Klaus bait it isn't fair." Caroline whined, I snorted at this.

"Maybe we can find out now if we ask Kol." Jeremy said, Kol stiffened at this.

"What are you taking about Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"He is over by the pool table with some chick." Jeremy replied and then they all turned to our direction.

"That's the girl from the other night." Damon said

And they all started to make their way over to us, so I guess my fun night was not completely ruined.

"Now why have you interrupted us?" Kol asked clearly annoyed by their presence.

"Well you see Klaus asked us all to go to dinner at his house and your whole family will be there. We are just wondering if you know why." Elena asked, she had some nerve.

"Ok so why would I help you after you snapped my neck." Kol directed this at Damon

"Because if you don't I am going to kill her." He said pointing to me.

"Well you could try but it will end very badly for you." I said to him.

"You're a vampire?" Caroline asked

"Like of Couse, I mean how else would I know Kol."

"He could have picked you up as an evening snack." Damon said.

"Well I guess we will be leaving now."

"Wait I want to know who won." Kol said counting the glasses.

After he did we found out that I won and we left.

On the drive home… "So I see why you hate Damon so much, just being around him is annoying."

For the rest of the journey Kol told me how annoying the rest of them were.

As we got into the house we made our ways to our separate bedrooms. I know me room had the no listening spell put up, so now was the perfect time to call Bonnie, she gave me her number when I went to her house, she picked up after a couple of rings.

"Hello." Bonnie said.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure."

"So just so you know the dinner is so that I can introduce myself to you all. But I would like it if you didn't tell them that you know because I want it to remain a secret. Also I won't tell them that we know each other so that you don't get into trouble.

**Ok so I know it is short but I wanted to upload something sorry if there are mistakes but it is eleven at night here in the uk.**


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry this isn't an update but this has been like the only free time I have had in ages, you see me exams are over the next two weeks so I have been revising like crazy, unfortunately I won't be updating for like another 3 weeks has in the half term I am going on a trip.

Please don't lose interest I will update as soon as I can.

Ok so now I am going to have I little rant about 4x22 if you haven't watched plz don't read there will be spoilers.

So I was like jumping in the air when I saw Jeremy and Kol, but I thought that Jenna would be back considering she was a vamp when she died.

Then that all went to hell as I was like WHAT THE F******* hell when I realised that BONNIE WAS F****** DEAD like how on earth could they do that.

Now we know the veil is completely dropped so like every supernatural is back, so I hope Anna is back. But more important for next week's episode there is a twist Elena will choose a brother then the one she doesn't choose gets the cure. And there are spoilers where Stefan takes the cure, I am dying inside like I am a massive stelena fan, I hate when she is with Damon.

If you have watched the promo for 4x23 then you see bonnie in graduation so maybe the ghosts can be seen by all.

So once again I am sorry I cant update and is anyone has twitter can you please pass on what I said to Julie plec so they know Bonnie dying was not appreciated

And it should be Stelena not delena I mean like she choose Stefan before she can do it again and in this season when she had feelings for Damon they weren't real they were the sire bond so it has to be Stelena


	6. He loves me he loves me not

**Quick A.N. Finn and Ester have left Mystic Falls and won't return in the story**

Arianna p.o.v

I was upstairs in my room, getting ready. All the guests were already here and seated at the table with all the Mikaelsons. They were all chit chatting, mostly about why they had been invited here but as they had promised they weren't to reveal anything until I appeared, and that would be when Klaus got the food to start coming in.

I don't know why but I felt quite nervous, I wasn't completely sure why. I didn't have to be afraid of them, but I am guessing it will be because they will be the first people apart from the Bennet line that I will openly tell them who I really am. I know I had already told the originals but they already knew I excited so it was more of a reunion. I wanted them to like me, not to shun me as they would any vampire threat, I was no threat to them for 2 reasons; I wanted to make some friends here in mystic falls so maybe I could move back home and live here and I don't think Bonnie would be too happy if hurt her friends.

I knew that none of them could hear me so I was fine, but I could hear that Klaus had just told them it was time to eat.

"Um I don't know if you can count but there is an extra place setting." Damon sarcastically, probably thinking he was so clever he just made my skin crawl, definitely one friend I could do without.

"Ah you see Damon that place setting is actually the reason why you are all here today." Klaus replied

Then as I made my way down the stair case my heels tapping on the marble all eyes turned to me, they could see me clearly as Klaus had put the table in the big ballroom.

"Katherine you brought us here for Katherine, wait what is she doing here Klaus would have killed her by now?" Damon asked. God how I hated him I mean I hate being called Katherine, I have met her a couple of times but that was before she was taking vervain, so I compelled her to obey me to the end of time and to forget about me if I was looking straight at her but only if I was in my disguise, the last part I added after I found out about Elena because I wouldn't want her spilling all me secrets to Elena.

"Now before you all make rash judgement this is not who you think it is." Klaus said smirking.

"Thank you Klaus but I can tell them who I am myself." I retorted back to Klaus, god I can speak for myself.

I walked up to the table and sat down, next to Kol in the empty place. "So I guess you are all brimming with questions." You could see the curiosity in all their faces.

"Well you don't act like your Katherine so are you Tatia?" Stefan asked.

"No" I was about to say something more when Elena interrupted me.

"Are you another doppelganger?" Elena asked. They were starting to annoy me they would let me tell them who I was, just kept asking me question after question. I think Kol realised I was getting unnerved because he squeezed my hand gently, how I love him I think I am the only one he shows his caring side to.

"Stop with the questions and just let me tell you who I am. Ok so my name is Arianna and I am as old as the originals. Elena I am not a doppelganger, I have a beauty spot on my cheek that you don't have. I was a twin sister with Tatia, but when Mikael killed her and my family I ran and was taken in by Ayana, you see she made a promise to my mother to always keep me safe. She soon realised that she couldn't take care of me and turned me into a vampire so I could fend for myself. I am also an original." I told them my story. They seemed to take it pretty well.

From there the evening went on and there was no shouting or fighting or threatening. I also think I could be friends with them all with the exception of Damon, I don't know I didn't want to push it so I didn't ask them if they liked me or not.

After they all left Klaus got his servants to clean everything up, we later all went to our bedrooms. I and Kol made it up to my room; we talked about how our lives have been. He told me that he had some girlfriends but never a serious relationship. This made me feel happy so there was no one I had to compete with, but then I started thinking what he thought of me just another girl to have a mess around with so I decided to ask him.

"Kol I hope you don't get offended but what am I to you?" I hoped he didn't think I was just a bit of skirt.

"Arianna do you want to know why I never had a relationship because in my heart I always felt taken, I only realised it was because I never got over you. I turned off all my emotions so whenever I did turn them on all I felt was loss, loss for you, I just didn't realise what I was feeling until I saw you the other day."

I wanted to jump up and down and dance around like a school girl on happy pills, but luckily I refrained myself and kissed him with so much passion. We must have kissed for ages and somewhere along the line we had undressed each other till we just in our underwear. A very good thing about being a vampire is that you don't need to come up for air.

Let's just say it was a very long night.

I woke to feel something clamping me into place, I quickly realised it was Kol and I recalled all of last night events and just felt overjoyed. When Kol woke up we kissed and that led to a heavy make out session. Eventually Kol said he would go get breakfast. When he had left the room, I pulled out my phone and dialled a familiar number and said, "It's time," then I said the address of the mansion.

Kol returned shortly, now when he said breakfast I thought he meant blood bag, it turns out he had made a stack of pancakes covered in maple syrup, we shared it. But it didn't fill me up I need a something a bit redder so we went to go get blood bags. I had convinced to drink from them as I didn't like drinking from the vein.

**Ok so you know the mysterious phone call, it doesn't mean s****he planning something against the originals.**


	7. Why did i do this

Arianna POV

Later that day I had managed to get away from Kol and I took a little trip to the outskirts of Mystic falls where I was meeting an old friend.

"Arianna good to see you, in disguise as usual." How typical of her.

"Where is the girl Katarina?" She thought I wouldn't her to pay up first.

"Need to know that you won't kill me after I give her to you, also you promised to set me free, I don't want to follow your every command. And will I ever get to know why she is desiccated for what looks like a 1000 years." She asked

"Oh Katarina you will never learn will you, I want to have the girl." Then she got up and retrieved the girl from the hiding space and gave her to me.

"How what to do with you, oh yes compel you to be my slave, ok. Katarina, you will be my slave for the next 100 years also you will not let anyone kill you." Still have purpose for the girl.

"Ok" he said in a robotic voice."

"Until next time." And with that she zoomed off. I then looked at the desiccated body; I felt tears spring to my eyes, why did I do this to her she should have been able to experience the world just like me. I got out eh blood bag from my pocket and started to feed her.

A few minutes later she woke up, as soon as her eyes shot open I compelled her not to run and stay calm.

"What in the world, Aunty Ari? Why are we here?" I was bawling my eyes by now I shouldn't done this to her.

"Remember." Was all I said, I could see the memories rushing back. The time I had compelled her desiccates her, to turn off her emotions, to forget her mother. The entire thing I did because I thought that I was protecting her, turn out I was wrong and I guess it was time that she met her father.

"You know the time that I had told you someday when I was reunited with my best friend and lover that you would also get to meet your dad, well it is time to for fill that promise.

"Come on Katia follow me." On the way back to the mansion I called Kol and asked him if he could get all his family together I needed to tell them something.

Back at the mansion…

"Hello everyone, I want you to meet someone." I said when they all saw me, then Katia enter the room. "This is Katia Petrova daughter of Tatia Petrova and….."

**Ok so I want you guys to choose who will be the father out of Elijah and Klaus**

**I have got the next chapter already written but I can only update again when I have got enough choices, that will be about ten so just write who you want in a review**

**Then I will see them all and choose the one that got more.**

**In case ****you're**** wondering if Klaus is the ****father**** I found a way around them all being ****werewolf's**


	8. adoption

I am really sorry to say this but I have lost all interest in this story and the story is up for adoption please tell me if you want to take over this story and sorry to all my readers out there.

Please tell me if you want to take over this story


End file.
